


Today Might Not Be Perfect

by Red_Dead_Lady



Series: Tales of the Heart and Soul - RDR2 x Reader [12]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Period-Typical Racism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Dead_Lady/pseuds/Red_Dead_Lady
Summary: The green-eyed monster visits Eagle Flies





	Today Might Not Be Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: red-dead-lady

Eagle Flies never thought he would fall for a woman who lived outside of his tribe, yet here he was.

Eagle Flies had bumped into you in Valentine, while he was trying to buy some medicine for his tribe. The owner of the general store just kept repeating that he wouldn't sell anything to an Indian. Eagle Flies had been ready to leave, after at least an hour of trying to buy what he needed, he would rather go back to Wapiti in shame rather than start a fight.

That’s when you walked into the store. Eagle Flies had watched silently as you bought whatever it was that you needed and went to leave. When you noticed him you asked with concern if you had accidentally stopped him from buying his supplies. He had explained to you in anger that he was trying to buy medicine for his tribe but wasn't being allowed too, he expected you to nod your head and walk out the door. But instead you offered to buy it for him. You had taken him completely by surprise when you all but demanded that you pay for it. After paying for it you and him left the store together where you promised him that it was no big deal and told him where to find you again.

Since meeting you, he returned multiple times and got closer to you each time. Soon your friendship blossomed into a beautiful loving relationship, but it was becoming harder and harder for Eagle Flies to visit due to the army becoming more aggressive. So Eagle Flies, after discussing it with his father, decided to ask you to move to the reservation with him. You had said yes, of course, and thus began your time at the reservation.

Eagle Flies was just returning to Wapiti after having been out hunting with Paytah, leaving you at the reservation; which, admitattely, wasn't the best idea since he knew that there were plenty of men who would love to have you for themselves. “How did Eagle Flies manage to charm such a beautiful woman like you?” asked a voice that Eagle Flies immediately recognized as Tuan.

Eagle Flies simply gazed at you and Tuan, too angered to move. You laughed nervously, “Oh, he’s quite charming, you know.” by sheer luck, you glanced over to where Eagle Flies was now stood, Paytah and their horses behind them. Visible relief washed over your face at the sight of him, “There he is! I’d better go greet him.” you said before quickly rushing off.

As Eagle Flies saw you approach he turned on his heel and stomped off into the forest which surrounded Wapiti. As he heard your footsteps behind him he spoke, “Were you enjoying your time with Tuan?” he snapped angrily.

You sighed, “Really? You saw how uncomfortable I was.” you said trying your damnedest not to make him angrier.

“Did I?”

“Yes! Don't be so jealous of him. I love you, not him.” you pleaded with him. well, more his back as he wouldn't face you. Without another thought you stepped forward and wrapped your arms around him, letting your forehead rest against his upper back.

Eagle Flies said nothing but you could hear him sniffing, he was crying out of anger and frustration. He turned around in your grip and sighed, “I'm just so afraid that one day you'll think like everyone else, and leave me for a white man.” he confided in you.

You sighed sadly and kissed him gently, “Don't be silly.” you said before you kissed him again.

Today might not be perfect but tomorrow sure would be.


End file.
